Was It A Mistake or Not?
by JenRenegade
Summary: Adina is no ordinary girl, she comes from the same small 'community' like her best friend Desmond. She has never told anyone that she is of Assassin lineage. But then Lucy sends Adina in the Crusades Age. Soon she starts falling for the assassin Altair.
1. Chapter 1 Sent To The Crusade's Age

Okay this is my first fan fiction, for Assassin's Creed, so don't kill me okay. And it is with our one and only Altair and two of my OC's that belong to me, Adina Mendoza and Jasmine Mercado.

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Adina Mendoza, and soon to turn 22 years old in a few days. I have two best friends I've known since I was small, Desmond Mile and Jasmine Mercado, which are currently dating each other. Me and Desmond came from the same small community actually, strange I know. I have a bit of Italian in me from my father's side, meaning I have a very slight accent. Here are some small details about me; I have very light gray eyes. I'm about 5'5 in height, and very slender. My hair color is very strange to me; I have light brown hair with golden tints in it. I find that very strange though, but some people think that my hair seems a really strange, but nice color mixture. My skin is very light, almost pale looking.

So now that you know, how I look like and a tiny bit about me, let me tell you how I ended up during the Crusader's Era, when the templar were in control, in Jerusalem in 1190. All I can remember was waking up in a dark alley and seeing people dressed differently. I'll go back a few hours, in how I ended up here.

_~Flashback~_

_I sighed as I made my way back from work, after working for almost ten hours straight, I was exhausted like hell. As I entered my apartment, I failed to notice the person standing behind me as I had closed the door. I gasped in surprise, someone placing a cloth on my mouth, and wrapping an arm around my waist. _

_I heard an unknown woman's voice telling me to calm down or else. I ignored her, and felt a sharp pain on my neck. My eyes became blurry, and soon everything became dark as I fell limp in the man's arms._

_ I awoke in a strange place and tried to sit up, realizing my wrist were bound to the table. I glanced around the room, and realized it look like a lab. Glancing over, I spotted another table like the one I was on, just slightly different though. I heard a familiar voice coming from a room, "Look Lucy, I need to rest. I've been in the Animus for…"_

_ "Desmond? Is that you Desmond?" I called out to him, as he walked out of the room, with a blonde lady._

_ "Adina?! What are you doing here? Lucy? What is going on… why is my best friend strapped to the second Animus?" I saw him narrow his eyes at the lady called Lucy._

_ He walked over to me, Lucy following him._

_ "Desmond, it's rather hard to explain but… we have info that Adina's ancestor had a relationship with Altair or something like that. So… we're planning on sending her like she is through the machine she is on, and see if he can recognize her in some way." She paused to continue what she meant and Desmond looked at her in confusion._

_ " I see you don't get me, Desmond, but this machine she is on, can send her in two places, her body will seem like it's still here in this world on that table, but physically and mentally she will be in Altair's world, your ancestor. Check her right shoulder, and you should be familiar with the mark she bares, just like you do." _

_ All I can do is stare at them in utter complete shock, as she said things about our ancestor, something I haven't heard since I was a child. I could feel Desmond's warm fingers on my neck as he pulled my shirt a bit to check my right shoulder and gasp in surprise._

_ "How in the damn world is that possibly? She bares the Mark of the Creed." He spoke low, staring at my shoulder, I felt nervous now, and he wasn't supposed to find out about this._

_ "Desmond… I… can explain. You weren't supposed to find out like this." I said in an apologetic voice. _

_ "I need to think, I'm going into the Animus Lucy and don't pull me out." He let my shirt go, walking over to the other Animus, and lay down. He pressed something near his head and soon fell asleep._

_ "Now Adina, I know Desmond wasn't supposed to know about your secret, but he had to anyways. So now it's your turn to go as well, and meet Altair." As she said this, she poked around on the screen, before pushing something that cause me to cringe in pain. I felt something sharp go throughout my body, felling my eyelids heavy as I fell asleep._

_ After a few seconds of feeling like I was floating in the air, I could feel cold hard ground beneath me. I opened my eyes and look around, realizing I was no longer at Abstergo's Laboratory. I see that I'm in a dark alley and glanced at the end to see people in different clothing then me._

_~End Flashback~_

The people were dressed like they were from the crusade's age and then it hit me; I was in the crusade's age. I mentally slapped myself, realizing I would stand out like a damn hawk. I was dressed in dark gray jeans, with a red shirt, and a white jacket. As I walked towards the entrance of the alley, people started staring at me.

A small child pointed at me, his mother quieting him, but soon it got the curiosity of some nearby guards. They walked in my direction, and I counted about five of them in total.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing by herself, and dressed like a whore too?" The leader of the group said, as they advanced on me. The man in front smirked, and whispered something to his friends. I gasped, knowing what was going to happen, and turned around, running down the alleyway. I ran around the corner, realizing it was a dead end.

They yelled at me, and chased me, surrounding me in a circle. "You may run girly, but you can't hide from use." One of them laughed at the remark, before he walked towards me, grabbing me by the arms and pulling them behind me. I snarled in anger, head butting him in the chin, hearing something crack.

Another guy came up to me, slapping me across the face rather hard, causing my lower lip to split. He took my arms as the other guy walked aside holding his messed up chin.

"Now, now girly, you shouldn't have done that to one of my men. Now you shall suffer the consequences from me and then the rest of my men here." The leader laughed at me.

He walked up to me, running his hand down my neck and then stopping to rest them on my chest before continuing down. He stared at my jeans in confusion, trying to work the zipper. He growled in frustration, "Damn thing, I can't get it…" He was cut short, and gasped in surprise, coughing up blood. Some of the droplets fell on my face, and watched as he fell to the side, a small blade protruding from his back.

The guards scrambled around, and saw a white cloaked figure leap down from the rooftop. One of them yelled, "Assassin! Assassin! Kill him!" I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that it was Desmond.

The guard holding me threw me aside, joining in the fight. I landed on my left wrist, hearing a sickening pop. I cried out in pain, holding my injured wrist to my chest. 'Desmond' advanced on the last guard, swiftly getting him in the throat. I heard a gurgling sound from the dying guard.

I stared in shock, my eyes locked onto him. He advanced towards me, and I could feel his eyes on me. I felt the power emanating from him as he stood before me. I struggled to stand up, leaning against the brick wall.

"Des…Desmond?" I managed to choke out in a shaky voice, scared after almost getting raped and now facing someone that looked like Desmond, and might kill me.

When he spoke, he caught me in surprise. "Desmond? Who is this Desmond person you speak of? You are not from here, girl…your clothes; they are of assassin's color, but you're not." He said simply, looking me up and down. I couldn't see his face, but I saw a scar on his lip, similar to Desmond, and in the same exact place too.

Now I remembered what Lucy had said, of Altair being Desmond's ancestor and I, having one during this time as well.

I managed to choke out his name, "Alt…Altair?"

He caught me by surprise as his left hand shot out, wrapping tightly around my throat as my uninjured hand pushed against his chest, trying to make him release his hold.

He snarled, his eyes darkening, "How do you know my name? Answer me!" He pulled me towards him, shoving me back against the wall even harder. I swear I heard something snap in me, _one of my ribs._

I managed to choke through the pain to speak, "Adi…na… descend…Desmo…mark…rig…shoul…" I could see black dots in my vision as I stare at him, before feeling myself slip into consciousness.

~ Altair's POV~

I stare at the unknown girl I held by the throat, and soon realizing my grip had been too hard that she became limp in my grasp. I let her go, and caught her, holding her against my chest. I glanced around, and leaped onto some nearby boxes and up onto the rooftop.

I made my way to a secluded area, and laid her down. I could see a bruise start to form from my hand and regretting getting her to roughly. I remembered what she said back there, before knocking out. Something about my descendant, and that name again, Desmond, and then her right shoulder.

I lift a hand, brushing my fingers against her neck, as I pulled the corner of her shirt down to reveal her shoulder. I stare at a faint mark and gasped out loud, "She bares the Mark of the Creed!"

I removed my hand from her shirt, and stared at her. I realized just how beautiful she looked, and glance away. I shouldn't be falling in love with someone like her; _I'm a murder, a cold hearted killer, an assassin. She wouldn't accept who I am and what I do._

My hand automatically goes to her lips, feeling how soft they are beneath my fingers. I see her lower lip is split, and bristle in anger at the guard who did it to her. My hand brushes over her cheek, my fingers soon brushing threw her hair, loving the feeling it left. I sighed softly, and pick her up, heading back to the bureau to catch up with Malik.

As I ran across the rooftops, I hear her mumble my name, burrowing her face into my chest. "Alt…Altair…stop it, pl…please." As I hear her say this, my steps falter, almost falling over with her in my arms. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up into a smirk.

_She's fantasizing about me, but why._ I say to myself as I continued on, noticing she stayed quite the rest of the way.

~Adina's POV~

_ I gasped at the sight I saw before me; I clutched a small blade in my hands. A man in white clothing seemed to be dancing as he killed the guards that came at him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, killing one by one quickly and swiftly. As he stood there, killing the last one, I could see blood coating both of his hands._

_ I jumped when I heard a loud 'shink' and saw a hidden blade disappear from his left wrist. The white cloaked figure turned and looked straight at me, and slowly made his way towards me. _

_ I trembled and stepped back, feeling a brick wall behind me. I stared at him, and swear I saw him smirking, or was it smiling?_

_ As he said my name, his voice was deep and soft, "Adina." He caught me by surprise when I recognized him,… 'Altair.'_

_ "Don't be afraid of me Adina."_

_ "Altair?"_

_ His left hand came up to grip the blade in my hands, while the other came up to caress my cheek, his thumb brushing against my lower lip. It sent shivers down my spine, looking up to see his light honey brown eyes staring hungrily at my lips._

_ "Altair… don't please…"_

_ I couldn't finish what I wanted to say as he captured my lips, his left hand removing the blade from my hands and tossing it aside. _

I could feel someone's hand brushing a cloth over my lip, wiping the blood away. I stayed as still as possibly, pretending to be asleep after the crazy dream I just had. I could sense two people in the room, one near an open door leading to another room, and the one kneeling next to me.

"Altair…" the unknown man sighed irritably, "what is it with you and bringing women all the time after a mission."

"Malik…" I heard him growl angrily, "she's not just any women brother. She bares the Mark of the Creed like us. Come here and see for yourself if you like."

I could hear the rustling of a robe, realizing it was Malik heading in my direction. As Altair dropped the cloth aside, using the same hand to peel away my shirt on my right shoulder to show it to Malik.

He didn't notice as I forced my left hand to move towards his direction. I caught Altair off guard, as I shoved him back, grabbing his blade and pressing it to his throat. I straddled his hips, my hair fanning around my face like a curtain as I stared at him.

Those light honey brown eyes stared up at my light gray eyes. "Malik…get her off. She's going to hurt herself even more then she is now." My eyes darkened at that, as I pressed the tip into his flesh, drawing blood.

"Watch what you say before I cut your tongue out." I snarled at him, Malik just laughed and left me with him.

Altair eyes darkened, his jaw clenching, before rolling us over, his left hand tightening on my wrist. I yelped in pain, the blade falling to the ground. He had his chest pressed against mine, putting his full weight on my fracture rib. His hips lay in between my legs, and I could feel my face going red. I bit my lip in pain, looking away from him.

"_Get off…your too heavy, you're hurting me…Altair." _I spoke threw clench teeth, sucking air in between my teeth from the pain.

He let go of my wrist and rolled off of me, standing up. He reached out with one of his hands to help me up, and I shoved his hand away, just laying there.

"Come on girl, I have to bind that broken rib of yours, and your wrist as well." He spoke, staring at me.

"You mean the broken rib you caused when you shoved me to hard into the wall earlier. No thanks, I'll take care of my own injuries by myself." I growled angrily, standing up.

"And my name isn't _girl;_ it's Adina for your information."

I turned my back on Altair, lifting my shirt to check my fractured rib to see a nasty purple bruise formed. I didn't feel Altair standing right behind me, soon feeling his breath on my neck. His left hand came up to brush against mine as he ran his finger over my rib.

I hissed, biting my lower lip when he pressed down with his finger. I shrank away from his touch, my face going red from what just happened.

I released my shirt, letting it hide my bruise. "I…uh, I can't do it by myself, so…" I bit my lower lip, clearly not wanting his help at all; my face was still red from what just happened, I stared at my feet.

"Why do you shy away from me then? It's not like I bite or something." I saw him smirk at what he just said, walking to me.

"Very well then, give me your wrist Adina. This is going to hurt; I have to re-break your wrist again in order for it to heal properly." I gulped nervously as he said this, lifting my left hand and letting him grab a hold of my wrist.

He wrapped his right hand on my wrist, and placed his left hand on my hand. "On the count of three, I'm going to pull really hard."

"One…two…THREE!" He pulled, and I heard a sickening _pop_, realigning my wrist. I screamed, and buried my face against his chest to stifle my scream. I cursed him in Italian, trying to pull my wrist from him, but he held on.

"I'll be right back." He said, letting my wrist go and stepping away from me as he walked into the other room which led to other rooms.

I held back the tears that threatened to spill at what just happened, using my jacket sleeve to wipe them away. I leaned against the wall, breathing hard, and glanced up as he came back in holding a small container and a cloth.

"This," he held up the container, "will help soothe the pain for now, and then I'll bind your wrist tightly with the cloth to relieve the pain as well until it heals."

I merely nodded, trying to ignore the pain. He walked to me, grabbing my wrist gently, and applied the cool clear cream on my wrist. I could feel a warm sensation and then cool down; soon he started binding the cloth tightly around my wrist and hand to help heal it.

I cringed a bit and then sighed, as we stood in front of each other, being really awkward at the silence now.

I broke the silence by talking first, "You saw my mark didn't you." He merely nodded, not looking at me. He caught me by surprise by his question, "Why bare the Mark, if you don't act like you are like me and everyone else in the Creed?"

"I…I've been ignoring who I really am…every sin…" I as cut short when I felt a strange feeling go through my body like electricity. I fell forward onto him, everything becoming dark.

~Small Altair's POV~

As I asked her my question, she seemed to think as I saw her eyebrows furry together as in deep thought. As she was saying something, suddenly falling against me, and burly catching her before she fell down. "Adina!" I called her name out, as I shook her, getting no response from her, I suddenly felt concerned as I took her to my room.

~Adina's POV~

I gasped, my eyes snapping open as I looked around, realizing I was back at Abstergo's Lab. _No! What's going on?_ I yelp when I felt pain on my side and wrist, glancing down to see a tightly bound cloth.

_It was real, I got hurt in his time and now…_

"Let me out of this." I called out, Lucy appearing, cutting the ropes on my wrist. My hand automatically goes to my side, cringing when I felt my fractured rib.

"How is that possible?" I say out loud, glancing at Desmond who had awoken from the Animus to stare at me.

* * *

This was about 8 pages long in my computer when I typed it and 3,556 words in total. So please review and tell me what you think. Second chapter will probably be posted by sometime next week since my spring break starts this Saturday, YAY!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, I know I'm late, I was gonna download last week on Wednsday since I was done on Tuesday last week but was to lazy because of Spring Break. Sorry about that, anyways, I think this chapter is crappy I had no muse when I did it, but tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the better I can improve. _AND_, I'm uploading chapter 3 as well, so two chapters for you guys. Review please, I love to hear what you guys thinks positive or negative.

* * *

Chapter 2

I stared at Desmond in shock as he walked over to me; I leaped off the Animus, and backed away from him. I gasped at the pain on my side, leaning against the wall.

"Adina? Why are you shying away from me?" I froze at the same words that Altair had said.

"I'm…I'm just a little shaken up at the moment Desmond. Your damn ancestor almost killed me. Look what he did to me." She indicated to her bruised neck, and fractured rib, revealing the purple bruise to him.

"Lucy," I looked at the blonde woman, "you have to send me back. Now!"

"I'll try Adina, but I can't guarantee it right now." She stated simply.

I made my way back to the Animus, lying down, and could almost sense and feel Altair's presences next to me. I sighed when Desmond broke my train of thoughts, "Why didn't you ever tell me Adina? That you were also part of the community and a descendant of an assassin like me."

"It's hard to explain Desmond; I never chose to be like everyone before me. I wanted my own life, just like you did." I looked away and Lucy nodded that it was working.

Desmond didn't ask me anything as I felt that familiar sting, before everything going pitch dark for me.

~Back at the Bureau~

I could feel his hands brushing over my cheek and felt two fingers pressing beneath my chin as if checking my pulse. When I felt myself fully there, I gasped sitting up, my forehead connecting with his chin.

I heard him cursing in his language, his hand on his chin. I blinked the fuzziness from my eyes and looked at him, stifling a giggle, covering my mouth.

"Uh…sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him, golden eyes of his staring at me in amusement.

"What is it about you, which makes me smile?" He said, catching me by surprise at his question.

"I…I don't know, what is there to smile about? When I am someone who abandons what her family has been doing for thousands of years." I stated simply, looking down at my hands.

"Then why is it, that you go against who you are, an assassin like me. Tell me Adina…please, I wish to know why."

"Don't make me regret telling you this Altair." I warned him, seeing that he didn't even take my warning.

"Your ancestor, Desmond Miles, is I think your tenth great grandson if I'm correct in my calculation. We are from a small community, a 'hideout' for Assassins. It's in a desert off grid from people, much like Masyaf." He didn't interrupt me as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at me.

I continued, "I escaped about the same day like him, I never went through the intense training to become an assassin, and neither did Desmond. Even till my year, 2012, we have Templars going after us. I was only 13 when I abandon everyone I loved just so I can see the world. I couldn't stand being where I was, my parents protecting me every time.

I wanted to be free like an eagle, and not caged up the whole time. I never mention the mark we all get when we are going to start training," I pulled the shirt from my right shoulder, knowing he has seen it already, "I never told my best friend either, until he found out yesterday. I never chose to be an assassin; I wanted my own life, away from all this."

I couldn't hold back the tears this time as they spilled down my face, staining the sheets. I didn't realize that I had leaned towards Altair, my arms wrapping around his left arm. He didn't say anything as he looked at me.

His hand coming up to rest against my cheek, "Adina…do you regret leaving everything behind."

I didn't say anything, when suddenly he pushed me back, lying on top of me. I shivered when he ran a hand down my neck. I turned away, not daring to look into those eyes of his.

"Look at me Adina." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

My eyes seemed to respond what he said as I looked at him. He leaned down to press his forehead against mine, speaking softly to me and said, "Do you know what your name means Adina?"

"No, I've never had much interest why I was named Adina."

"Your name means noble, gentle, and delicate. You remind me of an eagle with a broken wing, waiting for someone to care for its injured wing and give it a second chance in flying to be free again." I flushed as he said this to me.

My breath caught in my throat as his lips brushed against mine, teasing me. When suddenly, Malik walks in, and not even minding the sight before him.

"Altair… you should go talk to Master about her." Altair growled, my face red as Malik just stared at us.

"And you better not do the same to her, like everyone before her." I saw Altair's jaw clench as Malik said this. I narrowed my eyes as those words sank into me; I shoved him off, catching him off guard as he fell on the ground.

"I'll wait in the other room, if you don't mind." I ignored the protest in my side, heading to the corner to sit down on the carpet with pillows to wait.

I heard a loud crash in the other room and cursing in their language as they shouted at each other.

Altair strolled into the main room, looking at me with dark eyes. "Are you ready? We must leave by today; it takes two days to get there." I looked at him, standing up, and not answering him.

Malik came walking in, handing Altair a scrolled paper, "Give this to the Master once you get there. Safety and peace brother, and to you too, Adina." He smiled gently at me, and glared at Altair. He waved us good bye and made his way to the other room to work on his map.

~Altair's POV~

I glared at Malik as he left, heading over to the wall to climb out. I glanced at Adina who just stood there, "Well… are you coming or not?" I almost growled in annoyance.

I climbed up, not bothering to wait for her and glanced around making sure no archers were around. I glanced down to see her struggled just a bit, but managed to climb up all the way and stand beside me.

"Try your best to keep up with me; I don't care if I leave you behind." I stated, and started to run, leaping onto a nearby rooftop. I glanced back to see her stop and looking at me with wide eyes.

"If you're of assassin lineage, this should be in your blood or else you're just nothing. You should have speed and agility programmed into you already. This should be second nature Adina." I saw shock spread across her face as I said this, regretting what I just said to her.

She turned her back on me, and didn't move. I growled in frustration, and leaped back across. I saw her tense, her hands balled into fist. "Here, I'll just carry you."

"Shut up Altair, and don't touch me. I can take care of myself." She shoved me away, almost throwing me over the rooftop. She glared daggers at me, before leaping across the rooftop easily.

~20 Minutes Later~

After leaving Jerusalem with no problem, I walked over to where the horses were at. I picked the black stallion I always rode, who seemed very much attached to me. I went for a light gray for her, handing her the reins.

"You know how to ride a horse right?" She didn't even answer me, getting on and cantering off with the horse. I growled, getting on and chasing after her. As I caught up, I grabbed her roughly by the arm, making her stop the horse.

"You fool! You're going to draw attention to us, ignorant girl. What is wrong with you?"

"NO! What is wrong with you? Saying all that fucking crap in my face back there on the rooftop about my bloodline Altair, whatever Malik said to you, to piss you off. That doesn't give you the fucking right to release all your anger on me." She growled, her eyes becoming moist as she said this, pulling her arm from my grasp and looking away.

"I know what Malik said back there in your room. I just want you to get this through that thick skull of yours; I don't want anything to do with _YOU_." She yelled at me, well more like shrieked, causing my horse to spook and bolt beneath me, almost throwing me off.

At what she said shocked me, knowing she was right. I had no right to say that stuff back there, but why should I care. I don't have feelings for this girl, who doesn't even seem suited to be an assassin in the first place.

~Adina's POV~

I ignored him the rest of the day, and soon found a spot that was hidden that we could camp at. "We'll make camp here, and wake up at sunrise to continue on. Well should be there close to sunset tomorrow." He said, I ignored him, not even caring.

I dismounted from my horse, tying her to a tree close to me and removing her saddle and stuff. He walked over to me, tying his horse next to mine and looked at me.

"Look Adina… I didn't mean what I said, I was just…" I cut him off and glared at him, "No…you do mean it. I saw it clear in those eyes of yours; you need to think before you act. Which I think is impossible for someone like you to do. Don't even talk to me tonight or get near me or else."

His jaw clenched as I said this, he came at me, pressing me against the rock wall. "What makes you think that I really meant it Adina? Something in me is telling me to get your forgiveness for some reason. I…Well I'm not so great in apologizing. And what Malik said about other women, is true. I've abandon them in the past, but I don't want to do it with the one I think is capturing my heart."

I gulped nervously as he stared at me, I saw something in his eyes, _is he really asking for my forgiveness. Altair, the o so great assassin from Masyaf._ I reached out with one hand to rest it on his cheek and spoke, "Let me think about it, seeing how you're teasing me at the moment to make me forgive you on the spot." I slipped from underneath his arm, making my way to my horse. I glanced back to see he had disappear and probably went to get wood for the fire.

Altair's horse starts to fidget and paw at the ground, his nostrils flared wide. I cocked my head and gasped when a hand covered my mouth. I kicked, coming in contact with the unknown person's shin. I heard a yelp and glanced back to see a thief dressed in black. Another jumped at me from behind, pulling my arms behind me.

I felt something pinch my skin, feeling a thin sliver of blood going down my neck. "Keep a look out for the assassin Kimar, we'll deal with this one and give her the time of her life." He bound my wrist rather tightly, hurting my healing wrist.

"Well, how should we teach her a lesson?" The one holding me smirked and ran a finger down my cheek. I looked at the guy who stood in front of me, bringing up my foot to kick him in the face, breaking his nose. He growled, howling in pain and with his blade nicked me on the shoulder drawing blood.

I gasped from the pain, the one holding me, shoving me to the ground. He pressed his foot on my rib causing me to yelp loudly. "Al…Altair…" I gasped through the pain, clenching my jaw shut. The leader pressed the blade to my throat, and laughed at me.

"Well well, it seems like your companion won't be here to save you. Might as well take you back with me and make you my whore." I spat at him, and received a kick in the ribs. I cried out in pain, breathing heavily through clench teeth.

"Not unless her companion is right behind him, thief." Altair stood behind the man, his hidden blade going through the guys' chest. The guy screamed, before falling limp, Altair tossed him aside, wiping his hidden blade on the grass before kneeling besides me.

"Don't expect me to forgive you Altair, after saving me twice already in one day." I huffed, and jumped when he pressed a cloth on my neck to wipe the blood away.

"I'm not expecting your forgiveness after how I acted towards you earlier Adina." He said, grabbing my arm to help me up, and cutting the binding on my wrist. I stepped away from Altair a bit, removing my white jacket and setting it aside. I hissed when a fresh breeze of air made contact with the open wound on my shoulder.

I looked at him, not knowing if he was looking at me or not since his white hood covered half of his face. I walked past him when suddenly; he wrapped his arms around me.

"I…It's my fault you got attacked; I never checked the area after we stopped. My mind was clouded with something…I…well, I want you to trust me Adina. I have never begged before, but I am…and to you only." I stared ahead in shocked as he told me; I know that Altair was not one to beg and to be showing me this side of himself was something that surprises me even more.

"I…I forgive you Altair, I know I've been ignoring who I am and what I am supposed to do but, I trust you with my life." I yelped when he spun me around and kissed me, his arms pressing me closely to him. I struggled a bit, but soon gave up, my arms wrapping around his neck.

He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily as he nipped my lower lip. He tasted so good, like man and leather. I have never been this close to a man or even kissed one actually. Keeping clear of them after what had happened to me. I shivered at the thought and pulled away from him, shaking my head of that retched memory.

"Adina…" He reached out with one hand to cup my chin, forcing me to look at those eyes of his. "You shouldn't have done that Altair…" I stopped, swallowing past the lump in my throat, feeling my eyes start to moisten up.

"What is wrong Adina?" He spoke softly, pulling me to his chest again; I struggled trying to shove him away from me.

"Let me go…please Altair." My voice cracked as I said this. He didn't listen, kissing me softly on my forehead.

"What has happened to make you hate men Adina?"

I stayed quiet, ignoring his question. "Adina…answer me."

"No!" I screamed at him, pushing him away with enough force to topple him over, and grabbing one of the blades on his waist. I pointed it at him, "Just stay away from me right now. I need to clear my head, it's hard to explain. Please you have to understand Altair; you can't be falling in love with me. A mere weak woman like me, someone who has abandoned her duties to protect those that must be protected from the Templars wrath. And I shouldn't be falling in love with you either Altair, what is the point if I'm not from this time, but from your ancestor's time."

When he stood up and came at me, I lashed out at him, cutting him on the cheek. He continued to advance on me, wrapping his arms around me as I let the tears spill down my face. My tears stained his white cloak, his fingers running through my hair.

"Adina…trust me, I will never hurt you in anyway."

"What will happen to me in Masyaf, Altair?"

"I do not know what the Master will do to you since you are a woman, but when he sees the mark on your shoulder. He will think twice, hopefully he'll allow you to train, so I may keep a closer eye on you."

"I…it's getting late Altair, we should rest." I said, pulling away from him, as I wiped my face with my hands.

He grabbed the dagger out of my hand and placed it back on his belt. He went over to his horse, pulling something from on top of the saddle, a blanket.

I went and sat down against a rock, Altair handing me the blanket as he made the fireplace.

I don't remember exactly when I fell asleep, but I do remember when Altair sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to comfort and hold me to him.

All I know for sure is that from this day on, my life would be different. But something inside of me was telling me that something really terrible was going to happen later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 like I promised, I think I did okay in this one. Finished on Saturday last week. So enjoy and review, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3

~Altair's POV~

I awoke before the sun had even risen, and glanced down at Adina's sleeping form. She was practically sleeping on me; I smiled. Recalling what had happen last night with the thieves. I hadn't searched the damn area and she almost got hurt again.

I brushed my fingers against her cheek; she stirred a bit and shoved my hand away in annoyance.

"Mmmm…stop…that Al…Altair." She mumbled, sighing heavily.

I skimmed my fingers down her neck causing her to shiver, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Wake up Adina, we have to start heading to Masyaf."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Fine." She mumbled sitting up, and winced when she stretched, her shoulder still hurting from the cut.

"Does it still hurt?" She nodded and stood up, grabbing her white jacket to hide her injury.

I watched as she placed everything back onto the gray horse, seeing how she stiffened and tense from her injured shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes getting everything together, we were on our way to Masyaf.

~Two days Later~

We rode during the day and at night we rested, I asked her every few hours if she needed to rest or not from her injury, she merely just brushed it off. As we got closer, people in the small town in front of the Assassin's place stared at us, but mostly at Adina for her strange clothing.

"We can stop here and put the horses in the stable over there to rest." I dismounted, Adina following behind me as I led my horse into the stable, removing his tack and letting him rest.

She did the same and we walked up the hill to the entrance of the Assassin's place. She stayed close to me; feeling the warmth of her body.

After walking up the long path of the hill and people continuously staring at us, we saw the gate of the place; I could hear her suck her breath in surprise and smiled mentally.

One of the guards stopped us, indicating at Adina, "Rauf… she's with me. I'm here to speak to Master about my assassination and about my companion here, who is also an assassin."

Rauf scoffed and pointed a finger at her, "A woman an assassin… I laugh at that Altair. You know as well as I do women cannot be assassins like us."

"I would stay your tongue Ra…" I was cut off as Adina went at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind him, a blade pressed at his throat.

Rauf grunted from the pain and glared at her, she spoke in his ear, "Watch what you say, _Rauf_. Even though I am a woman, I can and _will_ cause physical pain to you."

She released him, handing me my dagger back and not even realizing she had taken it.

"Can we go now Altair, before I change my mind and skin the man?" She strolled by Rauf who snarled, curling his lip in disgust at her.

I grinned at Rauf, "I warned you Rauf, but you didn't listen."

"Adina! Hold on." I called to her, running up to her.

I grabbed her arm, "You stay by my side from here on out and do not speak unless Master asks you to speak alright. Rauf already hates you for embarrassing him in front of his friends, since he is also the combat instructor for the Novice."

We made our way up the stairs and as we stopped at the closed doors, I knocked and waited.

"You may come in." The voice on the other side of the door said.

I opened the door and allowed Adina to walk in first and then I stepped inside, closing the doors behind me.

"Master Al Mualim, my assassination was successful." I stated simply.

"That is good news Altair, and who is this you bring to my studies." He glanced at Adina and smiled softly.

~Adina's POV~

I stared at the older assassin in front of me, dressed like one except the black robe he wore on top of his assassin clothing. A long white beard that was probably past his shoulders, those black eyes stared at him, more like studied me.

"This is Adina, Master; she's from the future and an assassin like us. She bares the Mark of the Creed on her right shoulder, but isn't fully trained as one."

"An assassin? Come child; come closer so I may look at the mark." He beckoned me with his hand and Altair nodded. I walked forward, removing my white jacket and sliding the corner of my shirt on my right shoulder, indicating the mark.

"Ah…so she is one, since she isn't trained as one fully, she will be a novice. So tell me child, how did you end up during this time."

"I… well, my name is Adina Mendoza, and I come from the year 2012. I was kind of kidnapped by a company called Abstergo. I know Altair's descendant Desmond Miles, who is also an assassin like me, well a novice as well. We escaped our small 'community' which is an Assassin hide out off the grid, much like here.

It's only about 30 people or so in total, and even till my time the Templars exists and are after us every day. They are much more dangerous in my time then in this time, having guns, money, and a lot more templars then there are now.

It's rather hard to explain how I really got here, but it was through this machine they use called Animus."

I only told him details, and not how my ancestor was somehow in a relationship with Altair and looked exactly like me. I held that out from Altair for many reasons though.

Al Mualim was quite for a moment and looked at between me and Altair. After an awkward silence he spoke, "Well that is interest, an assassin from the future, but you're a woman which makes is rather hard to suggest if you should train in this time or not. I'll have to think about it Adina, but for now you can settle with Altair, if he is okay with it."

"I'm fine with it Master, she only trust me so far. Rauf is already mad at her after she practically embarrassed him in front of his friends after she surprised him with the blade at his throat, my own blade actually which I didn't notice her take from my waist."

Al Mualim chuckled, "Well it's settled, she may stay with you and maybe we can find her assassin attire that fits her frame. Malik said you have a scroll for me."

Altair nodded and handing him the scroll.

"You may go now; I'll call you later on after I've decided." I nodded and Altair led me out of the Master's quarter, heading up some more stairs and taking me to where his room was here.

We stayed silent the whole way to his room; he opened the door and was amazed at what he had. A large bed was centered in the room; the covers were brown, like an eagle's feather color. It didn't seem like he used it much since he had a Persian carpet at the corner of his room with pillows like the bureau in Jerusalem.

He had a balcony which looked out in the garden, which was a really awesome view as I walked over, feeling the breeze on my face. I glanced back over my shoulder and looked at him, he looked in my direction.

"I have some robes that my fit you a bit big, but it's something so you can wash and we can have the women from the Garden come up and prepare the bathtub for you and wash your clothes." He motioned me to follow him as he walked over to a door, and opened it pulling out similar robes to his assassin attire and handed them to me.

"Uh… thanks Altair." I smiled sheepishly grabbing the clothes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get one of the girls from the Garden to come up." I merely nodded and watched as he left, closing the door behind him as he left his room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and glanced out the window. I removed my white jacket and tossed it onto the bed, placing the clothes he gave me down as well. I removed my black converses and set them aside, taking my socks off as well.

I sat on the edge of the bed, lying down to stare up at the ceiling. _I wonder how long I'm going to stay here before I drifted back to Abstergo's like yesterday morning._ There was a knock on the door making me jump out of my skin.

A young girl walked in, maybe 17 or 18, her skin a beautiful light tan with green eyes. Her hair was black as night, which was at least up to her waist.

"Master Altair sent me up here to prepare the bath for you and wash your clothes." She said in a shy tone, her gaze to the ground.

"Adina."

"What?"

"My name is Adina and what is yours?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"It's Sarah…I'll go prepare the bathtub for you Adina." She walked past me, disappearing into a separate room. I could hear the water running, and sighed knowing I would be able to soothe my aching muscles for once.

I removed my clothes, standing in my bra and underwear. I held my clothes in a bundle, along with my white jacket in one arm and in the other the clothes Altair gave me. I walked into where she had gone.

"The water is done Adina, here I'll have your clothes wash and then brought back to you when there dry for you. If you need anything I'll be in the garden or ask Altair for me." I handed her my clothes and watched her leave before removing my bra and underwear placing them next to the clothes from him.

I stepped into the bathtub and sighed happily as I lay down inside, feeling the warm water start to soothe my muscles. There was a small cloth on the edge of the tube.

I used it to scrub my body, getting rid of the sweat, dried blood from either my wounds or the soldiers I had kicked two days ago, and dirt. I dipped my head into the water, washing my hair with the soap he had. It smells just like him as it invaded my senses, and sighed heavily.

I didn't hear the door open to the room as I scrubbed my leg, suddenly when I hear footstep coming towards my direction. Just then the figure spoke, "Altair?" and walked into the room.

I glanced at the doorway, throwing the cloth at the intruders' face who was shocked when it wasn't Altair.

"Get out!" I screamed, wondering if everyone in the whole damn place could hear me.

~Very short Malik POV~

I sighed as I made my up the stairs to Altair's room, arriving a few minutes ago to Masyaf on a very, very tired horse who I think will be very sore. I my fingers through my black hair, knowing Altair would probablybathing after almost a week on his mission.

As I opened the door, I could hear the water splashing as he moved in the tube. "Altair?" I called out, no response from him. As I rounded the corner I was shocked to find Adina, her left leg out of the tube as she scrubbed herself with the small cloth Altair always had there. She turned to look at me, and throwing the cloth in my face and screaming at me to get out.

~Altair's POV~

I sat out in the garden, watching the birds swoop by and snatch the small bugs flying around. Like an assassin killing its target in one swift motion with a blade. I sighed, hanging outside to wait for her to bathe, knowing it would be strange to linger in my room while she bathed.

I jumped when I heard a scream, _Adina! _I ran into the place and ran as fast as I can up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door open to see a frighten Malik with a small cloth on his face as he removed it to look in my direction in shock.

"I…Altair…I thought you were…the one bathing and not Adina. I swear…that I didn't see anything." Malik swallowed nervously as he stared at me.

"Adina," I called out, "it was Malik, and he uh…accidentally mistook you for me."

I could hear her scuff angrily, not responding to me.

"Malik…what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the bureau in Jerusalem." I whispered low, motioning him to the balcony.

"Well Master Al Mualim , had sent me a bird as I was riding back to Masyaf for something about wanting me to help you with Adina's training. It seems like he will accept as one into the Brotherhood Altair, even if she is a woman.

I was speaking to him, and he says she must keep her physical appearance outside of Masyaf on missions as a man though, just in case."

"So who will be in charge of bureau in Jerusalem while you're here? And I think Adina will be glad about the news, but Master will talk to her soon."

I glanced at the door way which led to the bathtub and heard the faint rustling of the robes as she stepped into the room. Her face was flushed from what happened, when Malik walked in on her.

She growled, "Your luckily your with him Malik, or I swear I would have killed you on the spot."

Malik tensed at what she said and I laughed, looking at the two. I looked at her, and saw that my clothes were slightly bigger, but seemed perfect on her as she sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Do the clothes seem okay?" She nodded, not looking in my direction.

"It seems like you two should apologize for what happened. I could feel the tension in the air and it's really annoying actually." I sighed in frustration.

"Uh…I'm sorry Adina; I swear I didn't know it was you." Malik said and Adina looked at him, "I'm sorry as well; I almost thought it was another assassin sneaking around or something."

"We should start heading to Master Adina, Sarah will be bringing your clothes in a few hours." She nodded at me, walking to the door and stepping out.

"You want to come along Malik." He merely looked at me, following me out of my room.

~Adina's POV~

_ Ugh, stupid Malik walking in on me like that earlier. Damn, I wish I had a blade with me then I would have done some damage to him. _I sighed, and could hear Altair and Malik behind me; I knew my way by know to Al Mualim quarter.

"…Altair, I don't think you supervising her training…is the best. That's why I'm here Altair."Malik spoke in a whisper to Altair, but I could hear them easily. _Training…training me?_

"Ready Adina, just knock on the door." Altair spoke, silencing Malik with a glare.

I knocked on the door and waited for Al Mualim to respond. After several seconds he responds, "You may come in."

I opened the door and walked inside, holding it open behind to allow Malik and Altair to come in as well.

"Hello again my dear child, I have thought about it. I will allow you to train as an assassin, but in one condition. Out of these walls, during missions your appearance must be of male. I don't want to risk the Brotherhood and the Templars knowing about you. You are allowed to be who you are inside these walls only, but that is it.

Oh, by the way Malik and Altair will be in charge of your training from this moment on." He said, looking at me with those dark eyes of his.

I nodded and glanced at Altair who simply stared at Al Mualim. He spoke again, "I see that those robes of Altair seem good on you. I will have one of the girls from the Garden come up and measure you for your size."

"Uh…thank you, Master." I said.

_Damn it! Altair's going to train, hell no. I'm fine with Malik in my training, but Altair._ I thought as I glanced at Altair quickly and then back to Al Mualim.

"That is it for now Adina; you may start today if you like." His back to us as he looked out the large window he had.

I stepped out, both of them following me. After heading back to Altair's room to get something I left, I spun on him the moment he stepped into his room.

"I don't want you to train me. I'm fine with Malik, but not you." I growled, jabbing a finger in his chest.

He looked at me amused," Why not? What's wrong with me teaching you?"

"I…fuck it; I know you're going to enjoy messing around with me." I

He chuckled at that, "I won't, I promise. That's why I have Malik for, to keep me in check. Right brother?" Malik looked at him, not saying anything.

"Well might as well start your training and it shall be climbing first. I want to see how well you are at that." He smirked at me.

I grumbled in annoyance, following him as he walked out of his room. Malik stepped in besides me, "He'll take it easy on you Adina, don't worry. Just like he said, that's why I'm here. You should be able to catch up rather quickly on the training."

"Alright Malik, I trust you to keep him on check them. I just want to wipe that smirk off his face." I glanced at Malik, who stifled a laugh at my remark with his hand. He smiled at me, "Now you know how I feel at times when I see his face everday."

I laughed and sneaked a peek in Altair's direction to see him glaring daggers at us. I mouthed sorry to him, but he still glared at me.

_Ha, all I know is that at least I can trust these two from everyone else so far. Al Mualim gives me the creeps, he kept looking at me almost the whole time, like I was someone he knew. Well all I know is that I love these two; Altair and Malik, there like older brothers to me. But I knew my day was just about to begin at a not so great start when I start climbing._

_ Altair is going to drive me insane, he was my own person hell, but there is something about him that reminds me so much of Desmond. I know there related but still, it's like they have the same personality and everything, except this one here doesn't smile like Desmond or joke around._

I sighed as I followed them on, and couldn't wait to see how my training would be. _I just hope I don't die here or anything._

_

* * *

_Me: How do you think Adina gonna do on the climbing Altair?

Altair: *thinking* Bad...since she's not really an assassin, but a novice.

Adina: *glare* Watch your mouth Altair.

Me: Easy Adina, you need this guy alive for your training.

Altair: Well review the story, can't wait for the next chapter to torture her ass on the climbing. *grins*

Adina: *growls* Yes enjoy this chapter.


End file.
